


Condiments

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits





	

Zarc approached the slender red meaty being wrapped in bun, cool in shades. He stroked the appendage of the red sausage, which was his arm. 

He took a sigh; Was this actually going to be his moment? His time? His...destiny?

Zarc screeched like an absolute madman, "Hotdog Husband..." his words as soft as the bun vest worn by the meat. "I...think I love you."

The confession was now said.

Hotdog Husband smiled; He already knew. There was no point in telling him.

The hotdog firmly grasped Zarc's hand, which wa scovered in cheeto dust, and gave the response his lover wanted to hear for so long.

"Same. ...AND FUCK THE KETCHUP KIDS!"


End file.
